In A Moment
by Lavamad
Summary: Isn't it amazing how your life can change because of a moment in time. This is a story of just that about Lily and James Potter


Disclaimer: i do not own anything of this balh blah blah

Ok firstly i'd like to tahnk sasha for proof reading :D - :P

secondly - please read and reviewbegs - lol

* * *

James had as usual come to Lily's flat to pick up the pieces. He waited outside the door for her to open it as he'd left his keys at home and didn't really want to go back. Lily hadn't turned up for work which was never a good sign.

He knocked again and he heard footsteps drawing closer to the door.

"James?" asked a small nervous voice.

"Yea, Lil it's me," James replied softly, "I left my keys at home."

The door opened to reveal a dishevelled Lily and a flat that looked as though someone had broken in. "What happened?" he asked grabbing Lily closing the door and guiding her to the kitchen.

"I," Lily sobbed, as James cradled her in his arms unaware of the comfort he was giving her, "Told him I thought I was pregnant and he freaked out, but I don't get it, he said he loved me James."

"Obviously he didn't mean it Lily," James said hugging Lily closer to him, breathing her in.

"Jack hit me James," Lily blurted out wondering was his reaction would be. She knew he had feelings for her but exactly how deep were they? She felt him squeeze her more tightly for a second.

Trying to remain calm, "Well he won't do it again," James reassured her, "I promise," he said kissing her head and stroking her hair gently.

He'd always liked Lily—in a way that was above the normal friendship level—but she had never been interested in him or at least she had never seemed interested in him. He'd always relished the moments he could hold her in his arms and not wonder about the consequences because there were never any. He had enough sense to know when to stop comforting her, if he didn't he supposed they wouldn't be friends anymore.

Some hours later they were sitting on the floor, with Lily still staying close to James, eating ice-cream and drinking fire whisky.

One bottle between them was enough for Lily; since he had more than her, to perhaps get James where she wanted him. Although she was unaware of his soberness, she looked up at him from her point on his shoulder and shifted leant into him and kissed him.

James was surprised when she began to kiss his lips tenderly, her body was close enough to his for him to feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. He began to kiss her back, she had started it, she called the shots, then he realised it would probably be a bad idea.

"Uh-uh," James grunted, "You're drunk," he said although the only taste he got from her was the two tubs of ice-cream they had shared between them.

"You had more than me," Lily pointed out, feeling slightly disappointed.

"As much as I'd love to Lily, we can't. We're friends if you haven't noticed."

Lily grunted, "Why can't more guys be like you James?" Lily said almost regretting it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Lily squirmed, maybe she was a bit giddy, "I mean why can't I find a boyfriend like you," she didn't mean to say that either, "Bullocks. What I mean is that you're sweet and funny and you care about me, I mean you're here on a Friday night instead of out with Sirius," she said now sitting on his lap with her hand on his chest.

"Lily I don't just care about you," he began before Lily interrupted him.

"I know you care about other people too," she said when James placed a finger on her lips.

"I don't just care, I love you, but what would happen if we didn't work out? It'd spoil everything we do have as friends."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to look at him astonished. "Would you want to stay forever though, no matter what?" Lily said trying to not cry, he was perfect and he wouldn't ruin what they had to see what they could have.

"No," James replied honestly surprising Lily even more, "I'd need to stay," he said with his arms loosely placed at her waist.

"Then," Lily said, "I don't care what you think about our friendship," she leant into kiss him again.

James couldn't believe what was happening, but then again he was sure he was going to wake up in a minute from a night out with Sirius and that none of this had happened. Not even the conversation.

He kissed her back as she took off his glasses, which he hardly ever wore anymore, only to read but he hadn't taken them off since work. Her hands slipped up his shirt and began to unbutton it as he sat underneath her slowly recovering from shock.

When he came to his senses he slipped his hands under her shirt and removed it making her stretch her slim body upwards as he did so, revealing a lacy black bra, he grinned to himself as Lily began to kiss him again.

It was most defiantly nothing like he had experienced before, slow but passionate, and yet he needed to get off the floor. He leant into her further taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck and instantly he felt her legs tighten around him.

Using the wall as support he pushed himself off the floor and carried Lily into her bedroom, locking the door behind him. He pushed her against the wall, giving him room to take off her trousers while she obliged and began to fiddle with his belt. Still looking into each others eyes with complete desperation, there was a click telling Lily she'd unravelled his belt James' trousers had dropped to the floor.

To his surprise Lily wore matching knickers, most girls he'd been with didn't, but maybe it was just a random coincidence, but then again he didn't care. He kissed her more passionately as they stood together, their bodies touching all over. His hand slipped up her back and unclipped her bra with likeable ease.

Lily wondered where James had learnt to do that, she had to make sure she never wore a bra when she wanted an after-date encore. Actually she didn't care at the moment as he began to thumb her breast as she once again wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to kiss her neck.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Lily gasped.

"You want me to try harder?" James replied as he felt Lily's hands at his waist, slipping into his boxers. James grinned.

One of her legs slipped down again, bringing his boxers with him.

"My, my, haven't we been working out lately," Lily commented as her hands moved up his bare chest.

James grinned and moved her from the wall and pushed her onto the bed.

Lily suddenly felt a floating sensation and the presence of him within her; she hadn't even noticed when she had lost her knickers to him. She mumbled incoherently.

"You good?" James muttered between kisses, he got no verbal response but from the look in Lily's eyes she was good.

Somewhere between dusk and dawn Lily had lost control of all her thoughts and all she could remember was James making love to her, tenderly, with caution to not hurt her and yet it was extremely well accomplished sex. His body against hers, his groans and hers, the smell of his sweat, his deep kisses, but no end.

She woke up expecting him to still be there she stretched her arms out and yet there was nothing on either side of her, just disarranged pillows. She turned over and sat up carefully covering herself with the duvet. She looked around, her clothes had been neatly placed onto the chair and her underwear was on top of her wash basket, there was no sign however that anyone had even spent the night. She fell back into her bed and almost felt the urge to cry in anguish.

She had had something undeniably fantastic the previous night, she had honestly thought James was different but obviously she was wrong. The door creaked open.

"Lily?" he asked softly, "You awake?"

She sat up and saw him standing in the doorway. "I thought you'd gone," she replied meekly.

"I did," James smiled, "but I brought back breakfast. Pancakes or waffles?" he asked her as he came closer.

"Both," Lily grinned, "But to come back to bed you have to take off your clothes," Lily grinned.

"Everything?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"You can leave your boxers on though, oh and get a tray from the kitchen," Lily smiled more softly now.

James came back less than a minute later with a tray and Lily watched him as he undressed himself, and clambered on the bed.

Instead of sitting next to her James sat behind her with one of his arms around her waist and was using the other to help him self to waffles. While he'd gone to the kitchen she'd pulled a shirt on. When he had had enough food he began to kiss her neck.

Lily giggled, "What you doing?"

"Evening out the love bites," James replied.

"Well stop," she replied more seriously placing the tray on the side table and turning around in his arms making James lie down on the bed with her sprawled on top of her, blissfully aware of the fact that she had no barrier and he did. "What exactly happened last night?" Lily asked James.

"Well you kissed me, then we talked and you kissed me again, unbuttoned my shirt and then I brought you in here and we had sex."

"I know that much," Lily replied feeling uneasy with the way they fit together.

"Well, I'm not sure about the exact details but all I know is that it felt good to have you in my arms," he replied looking at Lily. "No, bloody fantastic."

Lily moved so that their heads were even and she bent down to kiss him, before she had the chance she was laying underneath a grinning James.

"If you insist," she muttered into his ear kissing it.

"I didn't insist upon anything, I think it was you," James replied, "I just prefer to be on top that's all," he said taking her lips with his, and with the strength he could muster made sure she knew he really did loved her.

As his boxers slipped off his body and he dipped into her making her eyes widen and her to cling onto him more intensely as she moved with him.

They stayed together for the rest of the day lying in each others arms, talking and whispering sweet nothings.

…

The doorbell rang and James was having a hard time moving away from Lily who was cooking them dinner, he kissed her cheek and went to greet who ever was at the door – hoping it wasn't Sirius because he knew better.

James opened the door and had the urge to slam it back shut but was stopped.

"Is Lily Evans here?" the man asked

"No," James replied curtly, "She's not; she doesn't actually live here so why would she be here."

"Well I work for the ministry and it says she's listed as living here."

"Well she doesn't," James replied, "Now if you excuse me I'm about to have dinner," James began.

"I need to see her, its urgent," he said.

James needed to get the guy out of his house and go back to the kitchen so Lily wouldn't get suspicious, but as always he was too late. She came with a cloth in her hand.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"So she is here," Jack replied.

"I said there is no Lily Evans here," James replied getting frustrated, "Now get out of my house," he almost shouted.

Jack pushed James out of the way and looked at a very pregnant Lily, and yet it had been over a year and half since he had seen her last.

"What do you want Jack?" Lily asked him looking solemnly at James.

"You said you were pregnant and I freaked but I came to see my child," he said.

"Turned out I wasn't pregnant," she replied stiffly as James stood behind her his arms wrapped around her body protectively. "But I am now, and I'm married so get out of my house," Lily added angrily.

"But are you happy?" he asked taking a shot in the dark.

"More than ever," she replied and smiled at James. "Get out," she said turning to him, "And close the door on your way out," she added as he turned away from them.

Lily giggled, "I love you," she said kissing James, who held her as close that was physically possible without being overly so in case he squashed their little melon.

"I love you too, but where's this anniversary dinner of ours?" James grinned as Lily swore and pulled herself away and waddled to the kitchen.

James looked on behind her, he still found himself being drawn to her, and even with her extra weight she was still sexy. He knew he would always love her no matter what happened.

**The End**

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
